Chess
by Pythor Puangdi Chumsworth
Summary: congratulations you found yet another leokumi story shock horror


_Nota Bene: if you enjoy this, you're trash. Don't say I didn't warn you._

"Check." The young prince of Nohr smiled, yet another match of chess falling in his favour. Of course, this was rather typical of him, especially with a novice for an opponent. It was almost sad that Prince Takumi was comparable to his brothers already, and sadder still that Leo himself was still so much more capable. Still though, even if it frustrated Takumi to no end in his losses against him, it was still a fine excuse to be in private with the Hoshidan prince.

Takumi brought himself out of check, costing himself his remaining knight. "Damn it…" He looked down at the ground with a grimace.

"Now, now, Takumi. You're still new to the game, you have plenty of time to get better. Or lucky." Leo placed one hand atop the shorter royalty's free hand with a gentler smile. "We can always take a break if you feel like you want one."

"No, I'm going to win this, I promise, Nohrian Scum." Takumi blushed, eyes losing concentration. So, those weird 'Bishop' pieces could move diagonally… Takumi's eyes flew open, a wide smirk on his youthful features.

"Taku, I don't like the-"

"Checkmate."

"What? You can't have…" Leo squinted at the board for a few moments, trying to discern any possible move he could make. There were none that his seasoned, professional eyes could pick up. He was, indeed, beaten by the little Hoshidan. He would never live this down once word got out. "Well, I suppose you did. Haha! Well done Taku!" He stood up, chuckling a little. "I'd say you got lucky, but I'd also say we should do this another time, just to be sure."

"Tsk, always so patronising." Takumi shook his head, standing up in turn. "I'd say it was a good game, no?"

"That it was." Leo placed one hand on Takumi's cheek and the other on his waist with a small smile. "You're getting better at chess, and I want you to remember that."

Takumi's heart fluttered at the gentle touches. He nuzzled against Leo's hand softly, letting out a sigh. "You know we shouldn't be doing this, right?"

"Perhaps. But do either of us really care?"

"… No."

Leo pulled Takumi into a hug, hand slipping off his face and down to his back, gently rubbing the Hoshidan royal's spine. Takumi made a strange sound half between a pleasured groan and a request for them to lay down. To most people, it was incomprehensible, but Leo knew it well enough. Who would have ever thought that Takumi would have been the type of person who would immediately seek physical affection when given the opportunity? Especially in such a submissive manner. Especially not with Nohrian royalty. "Can you think that there was a time you hated my guts?"

"I remember it vividly. It wasn't too long ago either. But the bond between our nations and us as a result of letting go of that hatred is the important part."

"Too true, Taku."

Takumi felt so relaxed. Honestly, the beaches of Hoshido were fun, but the simple pleasure of spending time with Leo was far greater. Perhaps too the sum of those two ideas would be greater than their parts… yes, that would have to be the case when he next took Leo to Hoshido. He rested his head on Leo's shoulder, letting Leo carry his weight. Or rather, would let Leo carry his weight.

The two younger princes of their families gave a cry as Leo collapsed under Takumi's weight added to his own so unexpectedly. It was a swift moment of weakness that brought them to the floor, Takumi pushing himself up to look over Leo's face, concern glazing his expression until the Nohrian scum blinked, scowled, and cursed several deities in rapid succession.

"I thought you were stronger than that, Leo."

"I didn't expect you to drop all of your weight on me! Really, if anyone's at fault here it's you!"

"I-"

"Well now, look what's going on here." The all too familiar voice of one Niles, retainer to lord Leo, who had, well within reason, opened the door to see what had happened to his lord.

"This is probably worse than you think, Niles."

"With all due respect, Milord, I was expecting worse. I'll leave you two to enjoy your time together in any way." Niles trilled as he left the pair to their time.

Takumi stared at the door for several seconds, face reddening to a ripe tomato shade of red. Gods, not only had they been noticed, it just had to be Niles to see them. At the very least, they would be spared having to tell people themselves with him privy to it.

"I… well, it could be worse, scum. We could have been doing something a lot worse."

"True. Now lay down and stay with me, okay?"

"Of course, my scum."


End file.
